


Drabble

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, Carnies, Drabble, F/M, I don't know, M/M, Probably ooc, Slash, and also pretend luke hangs with them, and likes amanda, pretend edgar and peter are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, a scene I've had in my head. Just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

 

Peter watches as Amanda pirouettes across the linoleum floors of the large kitchen they're all standing in. Luke, leaning against a counter, laughs and smiles at her, eyes shining. He likes her, but everyone knows that.

Amanda's golden hair spins with her and she lands with a gentle bump against Luke's chest. They laugh, the happy sounds echoing across the room to where Peter is standing next to Edgar, coffee in hand.

Edgar's eyes are glued to Amanda's movements. But instead of the overprotective gaze he normally bestows upon her, Peter notices a tender, almost wistful look.

"I wish I could have met her," Peter says, out of the blue, and Edgar's lips quirk into a sad smile.

"Yeah, me too."

Peter looks down at his coffee.

"Gabe says she was truly extraordinary. I wish I could have seen that for myself."

Edgar nods once, slowly, and Peter reaches a hand out to rest comfortingly on the other man's shoulder.

"She knew, Edgar. She knew how much you cared, I know it," he whispers, and Edgar looks up at Peter.

"I hope you're right."

Peter gives one last comforting squeeze before letting his hand fall.

"She left you with her greatest gift, you know. It's up to you to watch over her daughter, protect her virtue and all that," he kids, and Edgar seems to perk up.

"That she did. Speaking of which..." He starts walking towards the two teenagers, who seem to have forgotten the meaning of "personal space".

"Oi," he says in Luke's direction. "How'd you like to help me with my knife act?"

Luke's eyes widen comically and he takes a big step away from Amanda.

"Edgaaaaar," Amanda whines, but her eyes sparkle with mischief and happiness.

In the background, Peter smiles to himself, then turns to find Gabriel. He needs to tell him that Luke would be okay here, in case they had to leave him. In case...something happened.

With one last look at the others, Peter slips through the doorway, unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
